


【贺红】初三也是情人节

by chunshanhenwu



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunshanhenwu/pseuds/chunshanhenwu
Summary: 今年的初三是情人节哦
Relationships: 贺天/莫关山 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【贺红】初三也是情人节

一发完，看到日历就有了这个灵感

“叮咚！”

“特么的谁啊，大年初三那么早。”骂归骂，莫关山艰难地爬起床抹着眼睛抓着屁股起来开门，透过猫眼一看，吓了一跳，“卧槽！是狗鸡！”

莫关山打开门，见眼前的贺天打扮得人模狗样的，还穿着大衣围着围巾，背脊一挺，好一副精英模样，贺天笑眯眯地向莫关山打招呼：“嗨，莫仔，新年快乐！”

“初三大清早你来干什么，我还没刷牙呢！”莫关山趴在门沿边眯着眼睛，怕贺天看到自己没洗漱的样子，乱糟糟的，身上只穿着短裤背心。

“我来拜年啊！早来拜年有诚意，你不请我 进去坐吗？”说完，手一提拎着东西往莫关山眼前晃，是一袋巧克力，莫关山哑然，只得让贺天进门。

屋里暖烘烘的，贺天进门就把围巾大衣脱下来挂在挂钩上，环视了下屋子转头看向莫关山：“你家我好久没来了，还是熟悉的感觉，是家的味道，阿姨呢？”

莫关山本想溜去刷牙的，听到贺天说到熟悉的感觉，还有什么家的味道，顿时眉毛一挑，斜着眼睛故意说：“那常来啊，我妈回娘家了。”

“真的吗，那我以后常来！”

“好，那你生活费准备好，我家不让人白吃白住的。”莫关山挤着牙膏就往嘴里塞，含糊说着。

贺天靠在洗漱间门口，插着口袋，看着莫关山刷牙，眼睛上下一通乱瞟，含着坏笑：“行啊莫仔，学聪明了，开始欺负我了，阿姨回来我就告诉她你欺负我，压迫我。”

莫关山眼睛都要翻到天上去了，一口气吐掉泡沫，嘴边还沾着点，大声说：“哈，幼稚！！”

贺天坐在沙发上看电视，莫关山换完衣服出来踢了贺天一脚：“欸，你吃早饭了没？我还没吃，我来做。”

人没坐稳，被莫关山那一脚踹倒在沙发上，贺天一听就举起手高兴地说：“我还没吃！”

莫关山打开冰箱门拿出四个鸡蛋开始煎，热锅热油，温牛奶，贺天撑着脸窝在沙发上看着做饭的那个人，突然觉得家的滋味也就是这样子了，像个家，温暖，贴心，他俩就像两口子，他主内，我主外，贺天乱七八糟地想象着，笑得像个白痴。莫关山刚想放点盐回头一看，看到他这副样子，嫌弃的撇了下嘴。

“得，我统共也就做了四个荷包蛋，一人两个，你一人干掉了三个。”莫关山吃完自己那一个荷包蛋，端起盘子放在水槽里。

贺天吃饱喝足一顿，摆出一副无辜的表情，“不好意思吃了你的蛋，我向你道歉，我会赔你的，以后让你吃个够。”

这浑不羁的话也能说出口，莫关山气得拿起勺子就要往贺天头上砸：“妈的，什么便宜都占！！！”

“慢着！”贺天眼疾手快地接住了那只就能要了他命的勺子，咬着牙挤出笑说，“莫仔，过年呢，别动那么大火，我给你红包。”

贺天退了一步，先服软，莫关山一听有红包，撤走了那只要往贺天头上抡的勺子，扭捏着脸，“行吧，看在红包的份上，不打你了。”

窗户贴着福字，外面飘着雪，红白色是过年的色彩，阳光照进来洒到两人的后背，贺天从大衣里掏出一个纸封，包得严严实实的。

“莫仔，给你的，新年快乐，还有，那份巧克力也是给你的。”贺天抬起那双深沉的眼，自己说完竟感觉有点难为情，不过做这些事他一向是大大方方的，就看莫关山的反应如何了。

看着递在他眼前的红包，这厚度着实吓了他一跳，莫关山脸上烫烫的，忍不住拿手捂了下，很热，怪烫的，莫关山觉得这脸红得很莫名其妙，他以为贺天这人开玩笑可能就给个五十块钱，没想到……

“咳，那什么，我以为你开玩笑呢。”莫关山推辞打算让贺天拿回去，讪讪笑着。

看出莫关山的不敢了，这人就是这样，一个惊喜甩到他眼前就变得胆小怯懦了，贺天拉开莫关山的衣领往里一塞，霸气侧漏地说：“让你拿你就拿着，客气什么，我乐意给你的。”拿手一指那份巧克力，“那也是你的。”

莫关山被突然的爱击得迷迷糊糊，整个人跟哑了火一样变得柔软，只记得最后贺天要走的时候说：“啊，吃块巧克力。”

莫关山就这块贺天喂在他嘴边的巧克力咬了一口，那块巧克力剩余的贺天吃进自己肚子里，冒出得逞的眼神。

晚上，翻了翻日历。

“今天初三，什么！！”莫关山一看底下的小字，只见上面写着——情人节！！！

“贺狗鸡，原来你是打着这个主意啊！！！”


End file.
